


Una serpiente entre gatos

by SashaKY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaKY/pseuds/SashaKY
Summary: "— ¡¿Que diablos haces tú aquí?!""— ella y yo terminamos hace unos cuantos meses""— ¡Yakkun eres un traidor!""— No creí que tuvieras tan malos gustos— ¡Oye!— lo se, tampoco pense tener tan mal gusto"





	Una serpiente entre gatos

El entrenamiento había transcurrido de manera prácticamente normal durante horas. Todos los de tercero en aquel momento se encontraban ayudando a sus menores a  limpiar, entre aquellos yaku se encontraba en la parte más alejada de la entrada supervisando que lev no se lanzara sobre kenma a pedirle algunos pases extra antes de irse a casa, kuroo estaba por la mitad de la cancha ayudando a fukunaga a quitar la red de voley. Y kai estaba casi en la entrada, limpiando junto a tora y un par de primero cuando un sonido pequeño se escuchó, taketora había soltado su escoba del sobresalto.

  
  


— ¡¿Que diablos haces tú aquí?! —  aquél grito proveniente del chico tigre resonó en todo el gimnasio, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. El chico en la entrada sin pensarlo sonrió de manera venenosa y burlona mientras levantaba las manos mostrando las palmas, casi como si hubiera sido acorralado por la policía.

 

— Oh, vamos, hoy vengo en son de paz — comentó daishou sin bajar sus manos mientras frente a él se veía al capitán acercarse luego de dejar la red en brazos del prácticamente mudo del equipo, aunque a decir verdad en estos momentos a la persona que buscaba no era aquel gato molesto para hacerlo rabiar, aunque de molestarle como efecto secundario del hecho por el que estaba allí sería gratificante. 

 

— Suguru — arrastró las palabras, tanto o más de lo que seguramente el susodicho se arrastraba para volver con su novia, había escuchado que nuevamente rompieron… aunque eso había sido hace unos meses, no sabía si habían vuelto. — ¿A qué vienes aquí? No eres bienvenido, maldita sea

 

— La boca ¿Que le enseñas a tus mininos, tetsuro? — pregunta burlonamente mientras ríe cruzándose de brazos — ¿Acaso uno ya no puede pasar a la escuela de su pareja e ir a visitar el equipo de voley? Que mal, que mal. 

 

Kuroo miró desconcertado al chico de ojos rasgados mientras lev se acercaba donde ellos, curioso, con yaku tras él regañandolo para que acabara de limpiar como si la presencia de la serpiente le fuera indiferente. 

 

—  Pero Mika-san no viene aquí — lev con un tono serio comentó observando con un tanto de molestia a la serpiente que lo miraba de pies a cabeza como si lo examinara y rechazará antes de alzarse de hombros pasando al gimnasio como si nada 

 

— Ella y yo terminamos definitivamente hace unos cuantos meses, ahora salgo con otra persona — dijo mientras se paseaba por el gimnasio, rodeando a los menores del equipo, acarició el cabello de kenma haciéndole estremecerse, tiro de las mejillas de shibayama hasta hacerlo quejarse, observo y molesto a casi todos los de primero y un par de segundo hasta llegar hasta cierto castaño quien le hizo una mueca de molestia mientras el chico serpiente ampliaba su sonrisa — Con un chico a decir verdad 

 

— ¿Ah? No te veía bateando para ese lado, serpiente rastrera, aléjate de aquí de una buena vez, no eres bien recibido a menos que sea para un partido — le gruño nuevamente tetsuro mientras se acercaba casi echando humo de la rabia al verlo pasearse tan tranquilo por entre sus chicos molestandolos como si fuera dueño del lugar. 

 

— Oh vamos, lo dices como si fuera el único en este gimnasio al que le van los chicos ¿Te crees que no se que te traes algo con el búho? — Pregunta riendo la serpiente, tetsuro enrojeció aún más, esta vez en una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza, para su equipo era algo sabido que le gustaba su “bro” pero ¿Y de no ser así? Su equipo se enteraría por boca de una sucia y manipuladora serpiente — Además, conozco a alguien más por aquí que tampoco le va precisamente ir tras las faldas 

 

La mayoría se sorprendió ¿No era kuroo el único declarado en el equipo? Kai, tal vez, era el único tranquilo puesto que… Bueno, le daba igual si sus compañeros eran todos gays o bisexuales o si odiaban el chocolate o a los gatos. Aunque lo último no lo creía muy posible. 

Por, por otra parte, todos los demás estaban tensos. ¿Habían descubierto que taketora salía con fukunaga? ¿Que kenma y lev se traían algo? ¿Que shibayama e inuoka habían sido pareja durante un tiempo y ahora tenían otras parejas? A decir verdad, casi no había nadie en ese maldito lugar que fuera completamente heterosexual… Hasta nekomata había tenido lo suyo en su juventud.

 

— Oh? Todos están tensos ¿Acaso temen que los descubra? Tranquilos no hablo de ustedes, sigan viviendo en el closet un tiempo más. Pero bueno, hay cierto enano que debería salir antes de que lo aplaste— dijo riendo nuevamente, suguru se acercó nuevamente al castaño que hacía una mueca de hastío rodando los ojos y le tomó por la cintura antes de tomarlo por el mentón para besarle rápidamente separándose antes de que le golpeara. Lastimosamente para su estómago fue tarde para huir 

 

— ¿Enano? ¿Te acepte el drama para decirle a los chicos y acabas llamándome enano? Por amor a tu puta serpiente, te asesinare, imbécil mal parido — gruño el castaño prácticamente lanzándose sobre el más alto, todo el equipo seguía en un terrible shock. 

 

— Oh… dios… mio… ¡Yakkun eres un maldito traidor! — grito dramático el azabache señalando al mismo quien tenía a daishou en el piso, a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara mientras este reía y pedía perdón 

 

— ¡No soy un traidor! Exagerado — bufo mientras dejaba al capitán del nohebi tomar un descanso de su carácter mientras se acercaba a su equipo, quien prácticamente se había agrupado junto a kuroo por temor a una reacción explosiva segundos atrás por aquella repentina acción de la serpiente — Simplemente salgo con suguru 

 

— Sacrilegio, vete de aquí, traes solo deshonra a este equipo — dijo el azabache haciendo reír a yaku, kuroo se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que esperaba — no creí que tuvieras tan malos gustos, realmente 

 

— ¡Oye! 

 

— Lo se, tampoco pensé tener tan mal gusto — comentó el castaño ganándose desde detrás una queja de su  _ pareja _ antes de seguir hablando —; No quiero ser molestia, realmente, se que nuestros equipos no se llevan y a suguru se le ocurrió esta “broma” para decirles que salimos, no fue la mejor manera, pero me rogó Durante una semana 

 

— Y-yo no rogue nada — murmura el orgulloso capitán acercándose a su pareja abrazándolo sin más por la espalda — Solo te lo pedí una vez 

 

— lloraste porque querías que kuroo sufriera cuando se enterara y no te deje — contesto el Castaño, el ambiente más relajado se hizo notar.

 

Los demás del equipo aceptaron la relación, kai los felicitó, no tenía realmente tanto odio hacia el nohebi como para no pensar en la felicidad de un gran amigo. Algunos, como tora, se quejaron un poco intentando que entrara en razón antes de aceptar y otros, como kenma, simplemente le restaron importancia.

Fue una rara forma de enterarse de la relación entre ambos chicos, decidieron ir todos a comer llevando a la serpiente con ellos, más cómodos al ver como morisuke tenía en su palma a suguru. Realmente ese par no parecían hacer una pareja muy buena, pero la química que mostraron al estar cenando le dieron buenas vibras a todo el equipo. Al menos tendrían una buena relación al parecer.

Al acabar la cena, justo antes de que cualquiera se levantara o se despidiera para irse, shibayama se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de los presentes en la mesa

— B-bueno, ya que estamos… con revelaciones y esas cosas… Tengo que decir que estoy saliendo con kuguri hace tres semanas — comentó el pequeño dejando en silencio la mesa antes de que tetsuro tomará por la camiseta a daishou 

 

—¡¿Que tiene tu maldito equipo con mis liberos?! 

 

Claro, desató una risa colectiva mientras shibayama se sentaba algo rojo, tal vez las relaciones entre ambos equipos mejoraría 

 


End file.
